The day that changed my life
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Sam's mom and brother are killed in a car accident and social services take Sam to the home of designer Brooke Davis. But, after Haley mentions family tree's, what happens to Sam?
1. Chapter 1 The accident

(Sam's P.O.V)

I sat on the side of the road, watching the paramedics as they ran back and forth surrounding the vehicles. I was the sole survivor of a 3 car pile up involving my mom and my little brother. They were gone. It was just me now. I felt numb as I watched. The blue lights flashed but my mind had blocked out the noise. How was it that my mom and brother had died and i'd escaped with a few cuts and bruises? A woman approached me, she looked official she was wearing a suit. Kind of like a business woman. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't believe they were gone just like that.

"Hello Samantha" The woman said "I'm Helen, I'm from social services"

Social services? what? Then I realised I had no one. Not one family member in the world. I was an orphan. My dad had died when I was little and now my mom was gone...so was my brother.

"Come on" she said

She took me to her car. I didn't really realise what was going on. I just knew I felt nothing. I had nothing. No one left to lose. So I really didn't care what happened to me. I wasn't scared...I wasn't nervous...I was numb, broken. Social services had arranged an emergency foster home for me. Apparently, after what i'd been through they didn't wanna put me in a kids home. I was taken to the home of Brooke Davis. She was a fashion designer, the owner of Clothes over Bros... I wondered what she'd want with a teenager? A baby I could understand...I stayed quiet as Helen took me in. She pretty much left straight after. Brooke gave me a tour of the house and showed me to my room. I just sat on the bed, numb. I guess it hadn't really sunk in yet. But, I was living with a complete stranger. Yeah, she seemed nice but, I didn't know her.

"Sam?" she called

I didn't answer. She came to the doorway of my room.

"Sam? are you hungry?" she asked

I shook my head gently. She left me alone for the night after that I guess she realisled I wanted to be alone. Later that night it finally hit me and I broke down in sobs, crying hard into my pillow. How could my mom do this to me? I was a teenage girl I needed a mom and she was gone. I was given a few days to settle in at Brooke's and then I started Tree Hill High school. I hadn't slept much since i'd been at Brooke's. Everytime I closed my eyes, the accident replayed in my head. Over and over as I watched my family die. I didn't want to start school. There was only one plus...It was the first day back after the summer break. So, I wasn't the only new kid in the year. I had, Math, biology, double english, health class and history.

I stayed quiet in math and biology. They were basic and boring. I sat at the back in every class. It made it easier to blend in. In english, Mrs Scott had us doing family tree's, just as a sort of ice breaker. I didn't have a family...I tore up my sheet and threw it in the air like confetti at a wedding.

"This is stupid!" I said "What's the f**king point in doing this bulls**t?!"

"Sam, outside now" Mrs Scott said

I got up and stormed out.

"What is going on?" she asked

"I'm not 5! I don't need to make a stupid tree of relatives!" I said

"This isn't like you?"

"You don't even know me!"

"I know you've just moved in with my friend Brooke"

"See? You know f**k all" I said

I walked off.

"Sam! Sa-" she called

I walked to the coffee shop where my mom had used to work and sat in my usual booth with my usual coke. I couldn't believe how insensitive that stupid school was. I thought the teachers were supposed to know their students? yet, Mrs Scott didn't know a god damn f**king thing about me. 


	2. Chapter 2 Gravestones

(Haley's P.O.V)

After my class was finshed, I made my way to the office. I decided it was time to do some digging on Sam Walker. I found her file easily.

Name: Samantha Walker

Birthday: 11 May 1997

Emergency Contact: Brooke Davis

There was a load of other information. Phone numbers, doctors, address. Then there was one that caught my eye.

Family:

Birth Mother: Rebecca Dennis (Deseased)

Siblings: Jacob Walker (Deseased)

I sighed, closing my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? No wonder Sam had flipped at the family Tree work. I typed the named into google and a newpaper article popped up.

'15 year old girl, sole survivor in 3 car pile up'

Oh no. It had happened just over a week ago. How stupid could I be? I'd never asked Brooke why the teenager was living with her. I took the folder back and decided to call Brooke and tell her what had happened. Sam hadn't gone to her next class and she hadn't gone home yet...

(Sam's P.O.V)

I left the coffee shop after a while and went to my mom's grave. Jacob had been buried right next to her. I sat in between the graves, sobbing quietly. I missed them so much.

"Why?" I sobbed "Why did you leave me?...I need you"

I cried and cried. I felt alone...I didn't have any friends, any family, no one.

"Sam?" A voice came from behind me

It made me jump and I turned to see Mrs Scott.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want to apologize. I didn't know about your mom and Jacob. I'm so sorry" she said

"Like I said, you don't know anything" I said

"I know it hasn't been long. Sam, you're not in trouble."

"I wouldn't care if I was" I muttered

"I know it hurts right now and it feels like it'll never get better but, it will. I promise" Mrs scott told me

"What do you know?" I said

"I lost my mom when I was your age" she said

I just wanted my mom to hug me and tell me it was all okay. But, she couldn't because she was gone. I stood up.

"Come on I'll take you home" Mrs Scott offered

"It's not my home...It's just the place i'm staying until Brooke gets a better offer" I said

"Brooke wouldn't do that to you"

"That's how the world works" I said,I kissed my hand and placed it on my mom's grave.

"Love you mom" I said

Then I did the same with Jacob.

"Love you Jakey"

I headed to the car and Mrs Scott drove me home.


	3. Chapter 3 Rachel

(Brooke's P.O.V)

Haley brought Sam home and explained everything. I felt sorry for Sam, My mom hated me and my dad pretended that I didn't exist but, at least they were alive. Sam's had just been taken away from her and she'd been put with a total stranger. A new home, a new school, a new town. She didn't know anyone. I just didn't want her to turn her heartache into anger...vengence.

"Thanks for bringing her home Hales" I said

Haley gave me a smile and left. Sam had gone to her room as soon as she got in. I knocked on the door.

"Sam?"

"What?" she answered

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

I went inside and sat next to her on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Haley told me what you said. About this being the place you stay until I get a better offer?...That's never going to happen Sam. I don't ever want you to feel scared that i'm going to ask you to leave because my home is your home now Sam"

She nodded quietly and hugged me. It was the first time Sam had hugged me since she'd been here. She'd been here a little over a week and I felt like she was mine. I cared about her as if she was my own flesh and blood. Sam and I watched a movie and she went to bed around 9. I could hear her sobbing from my room.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I looked at the clock it was 6:30am. I climbed out of bed and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin, almost like I was washing all my feelings away. My mom used to tell me that sometimes a goodnight's sleep and a hot shower fixed everything. In this case it wasn't true but, I certainly felt a little better. I got dressed in a shirt, skinny jeans and my white converse. I slung my sachel over my shoulder said bye to Brooke and walked to school. The walk helped me clear my mind and I was hoping today would go better than yesterday.

Lunchtime came pretty fast I found that I actually enjoyed some of the classes. I made some friends...and an enemy or two. English was the last lesson of the day and the girl that had been bitchy all day sat across the room. She was taunting me and whispering to her two followers. and throwing bits of paper at of the paper balls had a note on.

'Nobody wants you here. Why don't you go back to the bin where you belong you trampy little orphan'

That was it, that bitch was gonna die. I stood up and pounced on her knocking her to the ground. I grabbed her hair and started hitting her. she rolled ontop of me and smacked me a few times before I pushed her off and punched her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Enough you two!" Mrs Scott said coming over and pulling me off her. I struggled against her arms. She took me outside the classroom. As I continued to struggle.

"Sam, Calm down" Mrs Scott said

"She started it!" I yelled

"Sam! I'm finishing it now calm down"

I calmed down a little and she took me back inside and I sat down.

"Sam come sit here please" She motioned to a seat at the front

"I'm not moving make that b***h move!" I said

"You wanna shut your mouth you little trampy orphan" Rachel taunted

"Gonna make me are you?"

"Girls enough!" Mrs Scott said "You're both in detention tonight"

"What?!" we both argued

"Wanna make it tomorrow night too?"

Me and Rachel both shut up.

"Good" 


	4. Chapter 4 Mutilated

(Haley's P.O.V)

I was glad when the class ended. I sat back in my chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mrs Scott! There's a fight!" On of the girls came in yelling before running back out.

I guess I relaxed too quickly because when I got out there it was Sam and Rachel. I grabbed Sam pulling her away.

"Rachel get to class" I said

Rachel walked off but, Sam was thrashing in my hands. I was on cooler duty for the last period.

"Everyone get to class! Sam cooler. Now." I said

I walked Sam to the cooler and sat down at the desk.

"Sit" I said to Sam.

The cooler was empty today which was surprising. Sam sat at the back.

"Not there I want you at the front where I can see you." I said motioning to the seat directly in front of me

"You can see me here!" Sam replied angrily

I knew there was no reasoning with Sam while she was this worked up, so I left her to calm down. It was strange how like Brooke Sam was. Brooke had been hot headed and always fighting...mainly over boys. I couldn't keep Sam in detention like this. I drove her home and took her inside, she walked straight past Brooke and into her room. Brooke made me a coffee while I explained every little detail.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

Haley didn't stay long she had to get back for detention duty. I knocked on Sam's door.

"Sam?" I called

No answer. I knocked again.

"Sam?"

Still no answer. I went inside. Sam was sat on the floor next to her bed, sobbing. Her sleeve was rolled up and her arm had blood running down it. I was about to ask her what happened? When I caught a glimpse of a small silver blade in her hand.

"Oh my god" I said to myself as I ran to the kitchen, grsbbing a towel and ran back to Sam. I wrapped it around her arm, pressing on.

"Sam give me the razor blade sweetheart?" I said holding out my hand

Sam slowly held out the razor blade and I took it away from her. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly in my arms, I rubbed her back trying to calm her. Clearly, today had affected her more than I'd thought. When her arm finally stopped bleeding, I got a flannel and some water and cleaned it. I bandaged her arm as she sobbed from the stinging and held her in my arms. Sam sobbed gently as I stroked her hair. It was the first time Sam had been close to me since she got here. I felt bad for Sam her whole life had been turned upside down. 


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness

(Sam's P.O.V)

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in bed, I was curled into Brooke,who was laying with me, rubbing my arm. The bandaged part of my arm was stinging like mad.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked

"I've been better" I said getting up

I changed my top and jeans and put a hoodie on. Then I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"You're not going to school today, we're going to get you some help." Brooke said finality in her voice

"I'm going to school" I answered

"Sam, you need help..."

"No I don't" I said getting my stuff together

"Sam, don't shut me out" Brooke said softly

"I not going to be that person that relies on someone to be there for them, I've made that mistake too many times" I said the last bit quietly.

I pulled my shoes on and left the house. It was only 6:30 but I needed some space to think. I didn't mean to be harsh to Brooke but, I couldn't let myself get too attached because i'd be the one that ended up getting hurt. I knew that all too well and no way was that going to happen again.

When it was time I made my way to school. I had english first with Haley. I sat in my usual seat at the back and tried to be invisible. I just blocked everyone out. I didn't hear a thing until the bell went and shocked me out of my day dream.

"Sam, can you stay behind please?" Mrs Scott asked

I waited at the front near her desk ready to leave.

"Brooke told me what happened yesterday"

"Well she shouldn't have." I muttered

"She's worried about you Sam we both are" Haley said

"Well don't be i'm fine" I said leaving the room keeping my eyes on the floor.

Brooke was right I shouldn't have gone to school today...

I wandered the streets for hours. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking. I stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street and a car came out of nowhere. It all happened so fast, I didn't even realise what was happening. The next thing I knew I was laying on the cold, concrete of the road, my whole body in agony. I saw people rush around me, yelling about 911. They were all blurry and I struggled to make out what they were saying.

Then everything went dark, the whole world just went black... 


	6. Chapter 6 Praying

(Brooke's P.O.V)

I was at my store, Clothes over Bros. Well my body was. My mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about Sam. I was so worried about her. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. I wasn't going to answer it but, then I saw the name.

Sam calling...

"Sam?" I answered

"Hello, My name is detective whom am I speaking to please?" A male voice came from the other end of the phone

"Davis. Brooke Davis." I replied

"What is your relation to Samantha Walker?"

"I'm her foster mother" I told him "Why? where's Sam? Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid Samantha has been in an accident. She's on her way to Tree Hill hospital" The officer said

I hung up and grabbed my keys, running for the car. I drove to the hospital as fast as possible, without getting arrested and went inside. I had to wait in the waiting area because they were still assessing Sam's injuries. When they finally let me see her she was a mess. She was still unconcious. She had a broken arm, a broken leg,bruised ribs and a fair few cuts and bruises. She had a tube down her throat to help her breathe...I'd never seen her look so vunerable.

The doctor came in and I stood up to shake his hand.

"Take a seat" he said "Samantha's CT scan has revealed that she has a bleed, probably caused by the trama to her body in the collision."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"We'll need to operate in order to stop the next 24 hours are critical" The doctor said before leaving the room.

I looked at Sam laying there, lifeless. I tried not to dwell on the fact that she could die. This was Sam...she was going to wake up. She had to. The doctors came a while later to prep Sam for surgery and then they took her to the operating room. I wasn't allowed to go with her so I paced the corridor trying to hold myself together. Then I realised...Nobody had told Haley. She was just as close to Sam as I was, only Sam didn't live with her. I dialled Haley's number.

"Hey Brooke" Haley answered

"Hi Hales, listen Sam was in an accident. It's pretty bad,she's in surgery. I just thought you'd want to be here" I said quietly

"Yeah of course, I'm coming now" Haley said, I heard the jingle of her keys and then she hung up.

I sat in a chair outside the OR, Sam was definitely going to wake up. She'd been through so much already and she was the strongest person I knew. She had to survive...When Haley finally got to the hospital I was losing the strength to keep it together. This would be the point where Sam told me to pull my self together or that I was getting soft. But, without those words I was a mess. Haley hugged me tight as tears dripped down my face.

"How is she?" Haley asked

"She's still in surgery" I answered

Haley sat with me. 3 hours later they finally brought Sam out, they took her back up to her room and the doctor came to talk to me and Haley.

"The procedure went exactly to plan there were no complications. It's waiting game now" He said

Haley and I walked into Sam's room they'd changed the breathing tube for a tube that went up her nose. She still looked so vunerable. I took hold of her hand softly.

(Haley's P.O.V)

Brooke was in pieces and Sam was in a bad way. I sat next to Brooke.

"Did they say what happened?" I asked

Brooke shook her head "The police said that the witnesses saw Sam just walk out as if she was in her own world. They think it could of been a suicide attempt" Brooke said "It's my fault I should of got her some help"

"It's not your fault it could of happened to anyone" I tried to comfort her. We sat there all night waiting for something to happen anything. But, nothing was too worried to sleep. Sam needed to wake up, for Brooke's sake. Brooke wouldn't leave her side until she knew Sam was okay. 


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

(Sam's P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, the room was so bright I shut them again straight away. I opened my eyes again slowly, blinking a few times while my eyes ajusted to the brightness of the room.

"Sam?"

I looked over to see Brooke and Haley.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were hit by a car" Brooke answered

I felt heavier than usual. I didn't notice the pot on my arm until I reached for the blanket. As I did I realised how much I hurt especially around my ribs and stomach. I pulled the blanket out of the way. There was another cast on my leg. I groaned in pain and Brooke put the blanket back over me.

"try not to move sweetie" Brooke said

I laid still but my body still hurt. Brooke told the doctor I was awake and he came in. He shone a light in my eyes.

"How are you feeling Samantha?" He asked

"Like I've been hit by a car" I groaned

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad would you say the pain is? One being nothing and 10 being the worst pain you have ever felt?"

"8 and a half" I answered

"I'll get you some morphine for that?"

"When can I go home?"

"Not yet Samantha" He said before going to get the morphine

Dr Cooper came back a little while later and injected the morphine into my IV. I pretended to be asleep when the doctor came back later.

"I'm going to refer Samantha to a psychiatrist" Dr Cooper said

"Why?" Brooke asked "I know Sam needs help maybe councilling. But a psychiatrist?"

"Miss Davis, this was no accident. Samantha tried to take her own life. I think medication or being admitted to hospital may be what's best for her right now. She's a danger to herself" He said

What were they talking about? I wasn't crazy. I just wanted to be with my family. I missed them so much. No way. I was not crazy. I had to get out of this hospital. I pretended to wake up a while later.

"Haley why don't you take Brooke for something to eat, she looks like she needs it" I said

Haley agreed with me and she took Brooke to the cafeteria. Now I had to get out. I got rid of the tube from my nose and pulled the IV out of my hand. I got up, walking on my broken leg. It was agony. But, I had to get out. When the coast was clear I walked down the corridor trying not to cry out in pain. I thought I had a chance at freedom, until I saw Dr Ross come around the corner with a female doctor.

"Samantha, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked "You shouldn't be walking on that leg and you've just had surgery. You should be resting."

He got a wheelchair and took me back to my room.

"Samantha, this is doctor Schofield, she's a psychiatrist, she works at Tree Hill House." Dr Ross said

After he'd put a new IV needle in and sorted my breathing tube. He left me alone with Doctor Schofield.

"Hello Samantha" she smiled "How are you?"

The woman was about 5 ft 8 and she had dark hair with streaks in it. So many streaks it was hard to tell whether her hair was naturally Brown or Naturally Blonde. She had a unique voice. I'd never heard anything like it.

"I'm not crazy" I replied simply

"Nobody is suggesting you are Samantha. You've been through a lot lately...Losing your family, the accident, moving in with a stranger, new school...It's understandable that you might be struggling to cope."

"My name is Sam. and i'm not struggling. I'm fine" I said bitterly

"Sam, I'm trying to help you."

"What makes you think I need your help?" I asked

"I understand you've been cutting your arms?" She asked

I didn't answer.

"Okay Sam, I'll see you tomorrow. When you're a little calmer" she said before leaving the room.  



	8. Chapter 8 Dr Schofield

(Sarah Schofield's P.O.V)

I was a psychiatrist. I'd seen a lot of messed up people. Sam wasn't messed up she was lost, scared, hurt...I understood her not wanting to talk to me, she clearly had some trust issues and she was very defensive. But, what did I expect? the girl had just lost her mother. As I arrived at the hospital, I was engulfed in thoughts. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I walked in to Sam's room. It was just me and her in there.

"Hello Sam" I said smiling

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. This was going to be difficult. I took a seat next to her bed.

"How are you feeling today Sam?"

"Fine" she said dismissively

"Why so angry?"

"I'm not" she said "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Does it bother you?" I asked

She didn't reply.

"What's going on inside your head Sam?"

She just shrugged

I think 'difficult' may have been the understatement of the century.

"I want to help you Sam, but I can't unless you help me"

"Why do you people always talk in riddles?" She asked

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I don't know you so why would I trust you?" She said

Now we were getting somewhere...

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Look I just want to go home" I told her "Well back to Brooke's"

"I'll make you a deal..." she said

"I'm listening"

"I'll pull some strings,so you can go home, if you agree to see me every week?" Dr Schofield

I didn't like that deal much but it was better than staying in here and seeing her.

"Deal on one condition...You don't tell Brooke i'm seeing you?" I said

She nodded and gave me her card.

"That's my mobile, if you need to talk before or in between our meetings then call me"

I nodded and she went outside to talk to Dr Ross.

"Hello Samantha" Dr Ross said when he came in "How are you feeling?"

"Good" I said with a smile trying to be convincing.

"It seems Dr Schofield has given you the all clear" he said

"I can go home?"

He nodded "you'll still have to come back to get your casts changed etc. But you can go home."

I'd been stuck in this place a week and a half the word 'home' sounded so good. The doctor left and a few minutes later Brooke came in. She gave me a bag of clothes. My baggy nike shorts, man was I going to miss my skinny jeans, one pump, a tshirt and my red letterman jacket. I got changed fast I was eager to get out of there. She had a wheelchair and some crutchers too. Aparently the crutchers were for at home and the wheelchair was just to get me to the car. That was a relief. After the doctor had removed the breathing tube and the IV, I sat in the wheelchair and we went to the car, which Haley had driven round to the front entrance. 


	9. Chapter 9 Free

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was glad when we got home. I had no intention of going to see Dr Schofield. I'd just said that so I could go home. I felt bad for lying but there was no other way. I wanted to die...To be with my family...No one could change that feeling. Not even some fancy doctor. I knew i'd have to wait a while, everyone would be keeping a close eye on me and I was practically incapable.

Weeks passed, I went back to school and got the cast off my arm. Everything was goingback to normal. Brooke and Haley weren't as concerned because I'd been acting normal, so they started to back off I never went to see dr Schofield. I didn't need someone else poking their nose in my business. I had my plan.

I went to the shop on friday morning. Brooke was at work and she'd thought I'd gone to school only I hadn't...I'd doubled back and gone home after Brooke left. I bought two bunches of flowers and some rope. I visited my mom's grave and Luke's before standing and laying the flowers.

"See you soon" I said

I walked home and sat on my bed. Itied the noose in the rope and then tied the other end to my fan. This was it, the end. I read through my note to Brooke on elast time to make sure i'd said everything I needed to.

"Brooke,

Please don't be upset if that's possible. You were a great foster mom, the best. But, some things can't be fixed. I don't believe I deserve to live when my family died. It hurts too much and I can't handle it anymore. I'm so sorry it has to end this way, but it's my only way out. I wanted to say goodbye in person but you'd never let me go. Thank Haley for me she was a great teacher and a great person. Please don't hate me for my decision. I'm sorry. I love you.

Sam"

Tears streamed my face as I read through it. I felt so bad leaving Brooke and Haley but I couldn't do it anymore. I pulled a chair up to the fan. I could barely see because of the tears. I slid the loop over my head and jumped off the chair...It was all over before I knew it. Those last seconds seemed to last forever. It was finally over, I was with them...

...I was dead... 


End file.
